The Demigod Games
by addicted to the hunger games
Summary: the future for the hunger games. the rules change, and things get... complicated. my first fanfic, sory if it takes a while betwene chapters, I have a lot of schoolwork and I'm making this up as I go along. PM me if you have ideas for the games,there r 2
1. the change

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson And The Olympians or Heroes Of Olympus. Could you seriously confuse me with Rick Riordan? I'm a girl, so I'm definitely not Rick Riordan. I am also not Suzanne Collins, just a little bit addicted to the Hunger Games…..**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with someone standing next to me with a knife in his hand. I was suddenly sure I was dead, and would never make it out of here to see my family ever again.

How did I end up like this? Well, it could have started when I ran away from home when I was 7. it also could've started when Percy Jackson showed up at Camp Half-Blood, and we started going on crazy, insane quests around the USA. But I guess I'll start this story when they changed the rules of the Hunger Games, so that it was ages 21-49, all battling each other to the death, instead of 12-18 year olds.

I was 31 years old when they changed the rules, and I had survived through my teens having my name entered each year. I thought I was safe, and that I wouldn't have to worry about my family getting chosen until I had kids of my own, because my brothers were already too old as well to be entered. I was married to Percy Jackson, who had been my friend since we were 12, when all the rules changed.

"Annabeth!" he called from upstairs.

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast, and he yelled for me to get to the bedroom ASAP. I ran for the bedroom, and looked at the TV.

"and now, as if this year, only men and women ages 21-49 will be entered in the Hunger Games." Said the president "Thank you for accommodating these changes."

I looked at Percy, and before I knew it, I was in his arms, holding him close to me, and I was crying.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Everything's going to be fine." He said to me, but I heard the fear in his voice.

"P-P-P-Percy?" I asked, "How can you be sure?"

"Because" he said, "Its you and me, remember? We can make it through anything"

"Percy, I know we can together, but we cant alone! What if one of us goes in the games? Or both of us? Only one of us would be able to make it out alive!"

"Annabeth, that will not happen, okay. And even if I do end up in the arena, I swear I'll make it back to you."

I hugged him even tighter, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you seaweed brain." I said

He laughed a little, and then kissed me back. "I love you too wise girl"

**Okay, I know it's short, but please don't kill me! I also know it's not verry good, but trust me! It gets better! & by the way, I'm making this story up as I go along!**


	2. the reaping

**A/n Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites! Special thanks to Vipergirl02 for being the first person to add me to their favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything besides the plot.**

**A/n I realized after I published that chapter how short it was. I swear ill try to make them longer.**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

As soon as those announcements were over, I wanted so much to do what Annabeth did and cry. But I had to stay strong. For my wise girl. Ill especially have to stay strong tomorrow, the day of the reaping. I couldn't tell Annabeth this because she might not be able to handle it, but the rules had been changed because of me. I had gotten on the president's bad side, and so now his goal is to get me in the arena, and see me die. I wanted so much to tell her, but I couldn't.

That night, we went to bed, and I dreamt of the hunger games. I saw myself standing on a mountain, looking at the cornucopia, which was at least 400 feet down to the bottom of the mountain, and 30 ft out from there, surrounded by an ocean for that 30 feet. There were mountains just like mine all around the cornucopia, each with one tribute standing at the top. Each tribute had a sled with them, and some of the tributes had obviously thought "screw the cornucopia. Ill use this time to take out some other tributes." So the careers all headed towards the cornucopia, and the tributes who either didn't find the bow, or weren't good with a bow grabbed the knife and sword that every tribute had, and either ran the opposite direction, or ran after another tribute. The ones with bows were shooting at the careers, but those who didn't run off all seemed to target me. I got lucky and found riptide, and jumped off the side of the hill with my sled. I sled down the mountain, no one daring to follow me, because they hadn't the intelligence to bring their sleds, but I did get some of their knives and swords when they threw them at me. About half way down, there was a cliff, and so I held the sled to my stomach, and jumped feet first into the water 200 feet below. I hit the water with a splash, and swam as fast as I could to the cornucopia. When I got there, I grabbed water, food, a mini TV, weapons, and a little blue backpack. I was about to run for the hills (err…. Mountains, I guess) when I saw two giant careers, the boy and girl from 2. They were blocking my path, and each had a spear pointed at me. The girl shoved me to the ground, and the boy brought down the point of his spear to my chest. He stopped and said "I'll do this fast." And brought the spear down on my heart.

I woke up to Annabeth freaking out, thinking I was dead. I got up and snuck up behind her. I grabbed her in a hug from behind, and she screamed.

"It's just me wise girl" I said "calm down"

I let go of her, and she turned around and started shouting at me

"You're such a seaweed brain! I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm sorry that I can't control how long I sleep"

"I tried to wake you up!"

"You don't get it, I had a dream-" I started, but the TV turned on with the announcement to get to the square. It was time for the reaping.

The first thing I noticed when we got there was the layout of everything. It was exactly the same, with the children roped of in another area, except it wasn't done by age. And in each of the big crystal balls on the stage, one for boys and one for girls, instead of the children's names being on the slips of paper, it was us. Us, and our friends. I looked at the children, and saw them crying. I was suddenly glad that Annabeth and me didn't have kids, because this would've been to hard on them, watching their parents possibly get chosen. Because around here, no one ever wins. Not in district 12. The last two victors, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, won 15 years ago. They were our close friends, and had been since we were little. Their two children were the two not crying, because they knew what the rules were for victors. They were just mentors.

But it suddenly dawned on me that all of the rules had changed, and that they might go in… I didn't dare tell their kids that though.

Just then, Katniss and Peeta walked up. They wished us luck, just as Effie walked onstage.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she said, looking at the audience. Then, she looked at Katniss and Peeta "And may the odds be ever in your favor." She looked back at the audience just as Gale walked over.

"Hey catnip." He said, and we all laughed.

"Hey Gale. Good luck." Said Katniss

We looked up at Effie, with her silly purple wig.

"Well, this year, we get to skip the long, boring story, and you all know our victors, so we can get right to it! Ladies first!" she said, and grabbed a slip of paper. She looked over at us sadly, and dropped the card.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and prayed to all the gods I could think of that it wasn't her.

"And the female tribute is" she said, with her eyes still trained on us "Katniss Everdeen."

That shocked everyone.

"Up you go, catnip." Said Gale.

"You said that last time." she said

"You can do it Kat." I said

"Yeah! You won once already. You can totally do this!" said Annabeth

She walked up to the stage, calm and confident. I felt bad for whoever the other tribute was going to be. Whoever he was, he would have a tough time beating that girl.

"And the male tribute is" said Effie, as she tried to catch a slip of paper "Percy Jackson"

I had known that I was going to be a tribute, until Katniss was picked. She hadn't been in the dream. But I sure knew what was happening. I was in the games, I was leaving Annabeth, and most likely, I would have to kill Katniss Everdeen.

**So… this answers some questions about if Katniss and Peeta are going to be in this…. I hope you liked the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Chapter 3

**A/N: so sorry its been so long! I had three more chapters but I lost them and now I have to re write them.**

Peeta's POV

When they called Katniss, I was in shock. When they called Percy, I was practically screaming "I volunteer"

When I did that, I could see genuine sadness for the star-crossed lovers of district 12 in her eyes as she said "With the rule change, there is no longer volunteering. And along with that, there are no more goodbyes in the justice building."

As she said those last few words, I could feel both my heart and Annabeth's heart shattering into a million pieces. I felt like I was going to throw up.

I was trying to figure out what to do with the kids during these games, when I heard Percy shout "Annabeth!" and saw him trying to fight his way through the peacekeepers to get to her.

I looked over to her, and saw that she had blacked out, and was lying on the pavement. I got to her the same time Percy did, and I knew that I had to help her through these games.

"Don't worry Percy." I said calmingly "I help Annabeth, you help Katniss, okay?"

"Sure." He replied as he bent down to Annabeth.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to her "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I love you, and I will come back to you."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and when he stood up, I saw tears in his eyes. He turned around and walked away without another word.

I looked at Katniss, and smiled at her. She smiled back, but sadly. I could tell that she wasn't planning on coming back, although she would try.

Eventually, Effie got them going on the train, and I could tell it was just because she was about to cry as well, and she didn't want the whole country to see he makeup smear. I watched Katniss's every step towards the train, and watched the train speed off in the distance. Little did I know that this was going to be the easiest day for me for the next few weeks.

**Hope you liked it! Any ideas for tribute names? I already have one other tribute, but I still need 21 more. PM me with ideas!**


End file.
